Irezumi
by DEYMONIO
Summary: ShizxNat, tatuajes, amor, tinta, sangre y un libro de cabecera. Espero les agrade este nuevo fic. :D!


Capitulo uno.

En Kioto, existe el renombrado barrio de Gion y ahí es donde empieza esta historia, una tarde de sábado, una joven peliocre caminaba plácidamente mientras permitía a su musa descansar después de sus reglamentarias cinco horas entregada a su obra, como pintora se había ganado ya un renombre gracias a que a temprana edad había demostrado su talento en concursos internacionales, su madre una reconocida ceramista había apoyado a su hija desde su infancia para que siguiera el camino que realmente era para ella, sin prejuicios y sin limitaciones buscando su desarrollo pleno había formado una mujer que ahora era independiente y decidida para lograr cualquier objetivo.

Esa tarde en especial Shizuru había decidido soltar el trabajo y dedicarse a si misma, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de encontrar un algo, esa sensación de buscar fuera de lo conocido siempre la llevaba a pequeñas aventuras que nutrían su visión del mundo, mientras se dejaba embriagar por esa sensación alzo la vista y ahí estaba una entrada tallada en madera en una calle por la cual jamás había caminado a pesar de ser una residente. La hermosa puerta tenía dos dragones encontrados tallados magistralmente, algunas laminillas de oro y ciertos toques de pintura roja y azul con interesantes matices que mostraban la personalidad de cada dragón, el movimiento y la elegancia hacían que cualquiera guardara silencio y admirara esa gran obra con respeto, ¿Quién viviría ahí?, se preguntaba la joven mientras se deleitaba con cada detalle , la puerta se abrió del lado derecho y de ella salió un señor ya entrado en años pero muy bien conservado, fuerte físicamente y con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que la miraron sorprendido.

Buenas tardes- dijo el hombre con voz varonil y cortes

Buenas tardes- la joven hizo una grácil reverencia-… disculpe ¿esta es su casa?

Pues si!...- respondió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa- Dime¿ te gusto la puerta?

Es hermosa… digna de admiración

Si , un amigo mío la realizo, fue un regalo muy especial de hace ya muchos años.

Ya veo, una gran artesano- la joven sonrió y regreso la mirada al hombre que a su vez admiraba ese gran regalo- Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, soy artista y desde este momento me declaro fiel admiradora de su puerta señor!- dijo la joven con alegría

Mucho gusto Señorita Fujino, mi nombre es Kuga Hiroshi – el hombre hizo una reverencia – Dentro de mi estudio tengo un pilar con un gran dragón a mi parecer más impresionante que este, si gustas puedo mostrártelo

Estudio?, es usted un artista?

Si, pero mi ramo es un poco diferente… me dedico a tatuar.

Increíble… jamás pensé que detrás de esta puerta existiera un estudio de tatuaje, nada aquí afuera lo indica.

Si bueno, tengo una política estricta al respecto, no me agrada estar tatuando a personas que no entienden ni respetan mi profesión y cuando están en sesiones solo se quejan lloran o dejan todo inconcluso, así que prefiero trabajar solo por citas.

Entiendo, muy válido y congruente de su parte

… ¿Te gustaría tatuarte?- El hombre tenía ojo para las personas que debían y querían un tatuaje y desde hacía años que no fallaba, y así conseguía clientes.

…-La joven miro a aquel hombre directamente a los ojos sopesando su respuesta y analizando aquello, después de segundos en silencio respondió- Me gustaría mucho pero aun no he pensado en un diseño apropiado, es raro hace años quería tatuarme, siendo más joven pero jamás encontré ese diseño que "brillara" ante mis ojos, no creo en las casualidades así que creo esto es una poderosa señal.

Interesante… el tatuaje es selectivo, un buen tatuaje implica un reconocimiento, una aceptación, una prueba y una superación… un cambio y un camino.

Si eso mismo pienso, es un manifiesto…

Si… - El hombre sonrió nuevamente, era muy grato encontrar una joven así.- Gustas tomar un te…- El hombre hizo una reverencia invitando a la joven a su casa.

Me encantaría!

Durante más de tres horas el hombre le mostro a la joven una serie de dibujos, cuadros, regalos mientras le explicaba el procedimiento de un tatuaje, el diseño la simbología de algunos tatuajes procedentes de otras partes del mundo y los diferentes rituales, con cada palabra Shizuru solo aceptaba el hecho, tendría un tatuaje y en corto tiempo, todo ese mundo le fascino y emociono como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía. Mientras reía por las anécdotas del hombre que llevaba ya casi treinta años tatuando escucho un motor de motocicleta entrando a la casa, ciertos ruidos y minutos después acelerados pasos subiendo.

Papa!... se escucho una femenina voz

Por aca, en el estudio! – la voz del hombre era potente sin necesidad de gritar- bueno jovencita tendras el gusto de conocer a mi sucesora

…-Shizuru asintió, volvió al vista a la puerta y la vio por primera vez, una joven de cabellos azulado con la misma mirada penetrante, un poco menor a ella, con unos vaqueros algo sueltos, botas, una chamarra de piel de motociclista abierta dejando ver un par de firmes senos, un caso en una mano y en la otra la manija de la puerta.

Buenas tardes- dijo cortésmente la joven que se quedo impactada al ver a Shizuru y esos arrebatadores ojos rubí.

El tiempo literalmente se detuvo, ambas no sabían porque pero sintieron eso llamado atracción y una tan poderosa que hasta Hiroshi se sorprendió, después de unos segundos sonrió, carraspeo haciendo que ambas volvieran la vista a él.

Bueno ella es mi hija, Natsuki- el hombre sonrió con orgullo- Nat ella es Shizuru Fujino, una joven artista que vendrá a tatuarse con nosotros.

Mucho gusto…- La peliazul hizo una reverencia

El gusto es mío- Shizuru no recordaba haber aceptado tatuarse, bueno no verbalmente pero eso que importaba, si tatuarse implicaba hacer su manifiesto mientras tenía el gusto de ver a esa joven, aceptaría de una buena vez y pediría su cita desde este mismo instante, y eso era una excelente idea- Maestro Hiroshi, buscare a conciencia mi tatuaje tengo ya unas ideas gracias a su asesoría, hare mi diseño y me gustaría traerlo la siguiente semana de ser posible.

Con calma, la siguiente semana estaremos fuera de Japón, iremos a una convención en Rusia y regresaremos en dos semanas así que podrás trabajar con tu idea tranquilamente. El hombre no pudo resistirse a esa mirada de decepción de la joven- Pero no te preocupes, si gustas podemos darte nuestro medio de contacto por si necesitas alguna asesoría, ya que yo estaré un poco más ocupado.. Natsuki… Nat!

Eh?- la pelizazul no había escuchado nada desde que entro estaba absorta en esa mujer, era perfecta, hermosa, era una diosa encarnada, como era posible no lo sabía pero sin duda haría todo lo posible por estar cuando ella fuera tatuada y si su padre lo permitía ella misma la tatuaría, su piel era perfecta, a su mente vinieron miles de imágenes posibles sobre esa blanca y tersa piel, era la piel que tanto había esperado, la modelo perfecta en la cual si todo salí bien podría hacer su primer gran tatuaje, volvió la vista su padre con emoción – que decías papa?

Que te encargaras de asesorar a nuestra clienta en el proceso del diseño de su tatuaje, asi que dale tu tarjeta personal por favor.

Con mucho gusto!- la joven saco de su billetera una tarjeta con todos los posibles datos para contactarla- si gustas mándame tus dibujos o ideas, me dedico a hacer los flash, quías podamos concretar una idea maravillosa para tu hermosa piel.

Eh…si…gra..gracias…- Shizuru no sabía si aquello había sido un cumplido, bueno lo era pero no entendía en qué sentido, la joven la veía de una forma extraña.

De nada, bueno me retiro espero estemos en contacto- Natsuki camino a una segunda puerta no sin antes volver la vista y sonreírle a una desencajada Shizuru que a su vez le regreso la mirada a Hiroshi.

Le gusto tu piel…- Dijo el hombre un tanto apenado por lo burda que podía llegar a ser su hija.

Mi piel?

Si, ella ha estado buscando una piel perfecta para hacer un tatuaje "perfecto", ideas de mi hija que a veces no logro comprender pero sin duda es ya una profesional y esto me lleva a preguntarte, te gustaría tatuarte conmigo o con ella…es tu elección.

Yo… bueno primero debo ver mi diseño- la joven se sintió un poco defraudada al saber que el único interés en ella era por su piel.

Natsuki es muy burda sabes? A veces se da cuenta de las cosas más tarde que la mayoría , mucho más tarde- el hombre dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa agenda de piel y apuntaba el nombre de Shizuru en ella- Es distraída como su madre y está demasiado enfocada en esto del tatuaje a veces creo que exagera pero así es ella…- el hombre volvió al vista a Shizuru- jamás ha tenido una novia , yo digo que es eso…

Que? Pe..pero…- Aquello se había tornado demasiado raro hasta para Shizuru, vio al hombre y sintió como sus orejas y sus mejillas subían de temperatura.

;antente en contacto con ella en estos días que estemos alla, se que te ayudara a concretaqr muy bien tu idea, ella es mejor que yo en eso de hacer diseños y juntando dos grandes talentos sabes que el resultado será único… así que espero que cuando regresemos tengamos ese diseño y ese día tu dirás quien quieres que te tatúe.

Si….yo….eh…. gra…gracias Maestro…- la joven hizo una reverencia y se retiro lo más pronto posible casi tropezando en la salida de la casa.

Aquella noche, recostada en la cama Shizuru alzo la tarjeta recordando lo extraño que era aquella situación pero más aun recordando esos penetrantes ojos verdes, ese cuerpo, esos senos, ese todo que tenía un nombre que había sacudido su mundo.

Natsuki


End file.
